So Much More
by AFireInside888
Summary: Harry's spent his summer with this girl... Blaine, she's sweet, smart, beautiful, but she's a muggle, or at least he thinks she is. Blaine knows who and What Harry is, but she wants him to tell her, when he doesn't her heart breaks. Her schoolyear starts
1. Conflicts Of The Heart

Disclaimer: I own chapters 1 through till the end of this story, but noting that has to do with the books written by the genius of J.K. Rowling.

That goes for the rest of the story too...

Summary: Harry's summer started out being a total blur, Sirius's death hit him like a tonne of bricks, but when the new neighbors moved in next-door and he met Blaine all of it flushed out of his memory. Harry spent his summer months with Blaine, much to the delight and disappointment of his aunt, uncle and cousin. To Harry's knowledge Blaine is just your average muggle girl, but he really likes her and doesn't want to leave, except for the fact that his true home lies at Hogwarts.

Chapter One: Conflicts Of the Heart

--------------------------------------

Harry lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling when Hedwig flew into the window, a small piece of Parchment attached to her leg. Harry sat up defiantly, having been comfortable there, thinking again about Sirius, the only time he could think about Sirius was when he wasn't with Blaine. Blaine always seemed to be able to change the rails of his train of thought; she kept his mind off of what had once bombarded his brain.

Hedwig held out her leg as he approached the windowsill, he untied the piece of paper off of her leg and stroked her head in appreciation before she fluttered over to her cage, he pulled open the paper, it was a letter from his best friend Ron.

_Harry,_

_Mum says you can come stay the rest of the summer again, if it's ok with the muggles of course, I'd be great to see you. Please reply with your answer soon so we can figure a way to get you here. Anyways, anything new since your last letter? Who's this girl you're on about? She a muggle? Mum, dad, Fred George, Ginny all say hi, Bill too, he's been visiting. We'd all like to have you come stay. Pig's getting restless, better let him take this before he dies of an early panic attack or something, wouldn't be all that bad though would it?_

_Ron._

_P.S. Hermione's gonna come stay too_.

Harry smiled at Ron's attitude towards Pigwidgeon, he'd always hoped pig would grow out of his hyper activeness, but hadn't so far and it had been over two years, likely it wasn't about to change.

Harry moved to his trunk and began to rifle through it for a piece of parchment, his quill and his ink. Upon finding it he moved back over to the small desk hedwig's cage was perched upon and began to scratch Ron's name, when a thought hit him.

He hadn't yet told Blaine he was a wizard, or that he attended a wizard's school far from here, and along with that, the fact that he wouldn't see her till the beginning of next summer. He pushed his seat backwards and stared at the piece of paper, knowing he had to explain something to her, even if he didn't tell her he was a wizard, he didn't want to scare her off or something. Standing, he ran both hands trough his hair and sat roughly upon the edge of his bed with a deep sigh.

Harry ran his hands up and down his face, and then adjusted his glasses back into place before interlocking his hands behind his head and lying back upon his bed.

"Blaine, I have something you need to know..." he paused, licking his lips and frowning. "No, I'm a wizard." He shook his head and covered his eyes with his hands again. "You're a wizard Harry." He repeated Hagrid's words from his eleventh birthday. "How come it was so easy for _him_ to tell _me?_" Harry complained sitting up. And placing his head in his hands. "You may not believe me but... no that won't work." He mumbled a disgruntled moan into his own hands, laughing at his own loss for words.

Harry stood up and let out a deep breath, taking his desk chair once more, picking up his quill and dipping it into his inkbottle, before placing the tip upon clean parchment.

_Ron,_

_I'll come stay, but tell your mom not to worry, I'll take the knight bus in two night's time, there's something I need to do before I come. Her name is Blaine and yes, she is a muggle, moved in next door at the beginning of summer, has no idea I'm a wizard though. Just don't tell anyone ok, specially your mum. It's bad enough I have to tell her I attend some private Wizarding school..._

Harry's writing stopped as he looked down upon the words he'd just written.

"That's it, I'll tell her I go to a private school..." he smiled at his own genius. "It's perfect; I can write..." his own thoughts trailed off. "I'll have to make sure Hedwig drops it in the mailbox instead of taking it right to her." His aloud thinking was disrupted as he noticed his unfinished letter.

_Tell you about her later, I've got to go, keep Hedwig until I come ok?_

_Harry_

_P.s. tell everyone hello back for me will you?_

Harry plucked Hedwig out of her cage, placing her on the windowsill once more and tying the letter to her leg.

"I need you to take this to Ron, stay there ok? I'm coming there as well." She nipped at him lovingly and was gone out of sight rather quickly. Harry traveled over to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt, pulling it over his bare back just in time to hear a voice call out from the ground below his window.

"Harry!" he could recognize her voice so easily and went back to the window as he tried to pull a sock onto his left foot. Beneath the window, bearing a sweet smile was Blaine. "Coming?" she asked, a dog pulling at the leash she held tightly in one hand. Harry smiled back.

"Yeah, be right down!" he called back and disappeared from the view of the window as he pulled on the other sock and opened the door. His uncle Vernon intercepted him as he neared the bottom.

"Where are you off to boy?" he asked with a sneer as he placed his stubbly hands upon his round middle.

"Out, I'll be back before supper." He said, knowing his uncle couldn't protest, thanks to the order mostly. His uncle's lip curled up as Harry passed him and began to put on his shoes.

"You're going out with that girl aren't you?" he snapped, but Harry just ignored his snide comment towards Blaine. "She's as mental as you are." Harry turned and gave his uncle one raw look, making him turn as well and head back into the living room without another word. Harry turned the door handle and stepped outside, but he couldn't help thinking of his task, he'd given himself two days to tell her, hopefully he was brave enough to get it out before he had to leave.

Blaine stood on the sidewalk in a white tank top and a simple pair of jeans; smiling all the while he walked across the grass towards her. Knowing his uncle hated him walking on the grass, he took a glance towards the window to see Dudley's face disappear, a smirk on his own face. Blaine knew the situation between him and his relatives, so she didn't think twice when Harry ad a solumn look upon his face. But Harry also didn't think twice about grasping her hand and interlocking his fingers tightly in hers, though his palm was a bit clammy.

"Something wrong/" she dared to ask after a few moments of silence as the two of them walked along the sidewalk, ignoring the odd stares form the insides of cars and house windows. Harry nodded slightly.

"Yeah." He said through a sigh, side glancing her way to see concern.

"Me too." She added in without a thought, making him look at her quizzically. "I have something to tell you Harry, but you can go first." The real reason Blain wanted him to go first was the fact that she knew his secret, because she kept the same and every wizard or witch knew about him. Harry sighed.

"I'm leaving." She tried not to sound too surprised or even look it.

"Where to?" she was hoping he would tell her the truth, because it would tell her how he actually felt about her, whether he trusted her and cared about her. His hand shifted in hers and he grasped it even tighter.

"I'm spending the rest of the summer with a friend, and then I'm going back to school." She let out a small laugh.

"That's what bothers you... school, why would that bother you?" he looked up at her and deepened his gaze into her eyes as if he longed to tell he the truth and get it over with, but he just couldn't' and looked away.

"I go to a private school." He mentioned as if it was insignificant, but her smile faded as disappointment flooded her veins. "I really like you though..." he added in quickly, as if he saw her disappointment. Blain's eyes traveled to her feet and she watched, pulling back on the leash as her dog began to pull at it incessantly.

"Actually that's pretty much what I wanted to tell you as well, I go to a private school too." He frowned and confusion hit him, why hadn't she mentioned this before? Probably the same reason he hadn't told her his, because she didn't want to hurt him.

"You do?" he found himself questioning, but didn't quit know why.

"Yes-"she was cut off as her dog began to bark and yanked at the leash, it slipping from her grip as it took off after a cat as it darted out of a row of hedges. "Barkley!" she shouted after it, turning to Harry for a second with a sympathetic look and then taking after the dog. He took off after her as well and she stopped in the middle of an open grassy area, beneath a tree, where she grasped the dog and collapsed against it, breathing deeply.

Harry caught up with her and stopped in front of her, puffing as he leaned his hands upon his bent knees, looking up the tree to see the cat sitting up near the top, looking quite content. Harry stifled a laugh.

"Fourth time this summer now is it?" she opened her eyes with a smile and then looked down at the dog wriggling in her arms with excitement as it stare upwards. Blaine leaned her head against the tree again.

"Sixth if you count the two times he took off after Mrs. Wilkinson's tabby." He took the seat beside her and leaned against the tree as well. "Why do you go to a private school?" she questioned out f the blue, hoping desperately her attempt would work this time. He turned to face her, his eyes hiding a deep distress, the tiny bundle of dog clambering into his lap.

"Uncle Vernon sends me to this school for troubled teens." She closed her eyes, feeling quite troubled as both of their breathing began to slow. "You?" he questioned. She hated the fact he felt he had to keep it from her, but she wasn't about to make him feel obligated when she told him she was the same as he.

"I don't know, I guess my mum just wants the best for me." He nodded and a smile graced his lips, making her forget his distrusting her, making her think he was only doing it for reasons he thought were good enough.

"Blaine..." he began, and she turned to face him yet again, only to find him looking back at her captivatingly, her eyes stuck upon his like so many other times, she couldn't look away. "I really like you..." her heart began to melt and she began to smile. "I hate having to leave like this, but I promise..." he hesitated, glancing down for but a second. "I'll write." She smiled and couldn't help the giddiness inside of her.

Promise?" she repeated, even though he'd already promised her. Instead of a response he moved closer to her and pressed his lips to hers gently, his body shifting and his hand finding the back of her neck, no longer clammy, but warm and comforting as the kiss deepened. She allowed her own hands to reach up and play in his hair; she didn't want it to end, because she knew then end was really the end. His other hand caressed her cheek softly and then slid to the back of her neck where it met the other, this kiss meant so much more than any of the others they'd shared during the summer.

When he pulled away, she left her eyes closed; she wanted to cry because she hated it so much. She hated how he could just sit there and lie to her so simply, but on the inside she just wanted to know the truth so desperately from his mouth that she was practically causing her own pain.

"Something wrong?" he asked her as she'd asked him previously and she opened her eyes to see concern in his own expression. She let herself smile weakly as she picked the puppy out of his lap and kept her eyes focused on that.

"I'll miss you, that's all." She said in a small voice, though knowing that she was going to see him sooner than he knew, for she was going to the same school as he'd been going to since the beginning. She'd just have to let him figure it out on his own when he saw her in the halls. A small smile crossed his face and he leaned in and kissed her again, this time not as long, but just as sweet.

----------------------------------------

The night after that, Blaine sat with her arms crossed upon the windowsill, her head upon them, watching in the dark as Harry pulled his trunk to the curb and signaled for the knight bus. Of course Harry didn't know she was there, but she couldn't help but stare at him, knowing this wasn't the last time she'd see him until next summer, but it had been so hard to not tell him.

As he clambered upon the bus with his trunk, she removed herself and shut the window, climbing into bed, but not falling asleep.

Harry, as he made to pay Stan, noticed the window of Blaine's bedroom closed, but knew that the knight bus was not visible to muggles, so thought nothing of it.

He arrived at the Burrow early morning and the only one there to greet him had been Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and the others had been still asleep when he arrived so he spent the morning talking to Mrs. Weasley about his summer.

Nearly an hour and a half later, and around nine in the morning, the twins came downstairs, chattering about something Harry knew was one of their new inventions.

"Oy, Harry!" Gorge said excitedly, moving towards him with a big smile.

"Shhhh." Mrs. Weasley scolded him. "Your brothers and sister are still trying to sleep!" George made an awkward face and took a quick seat beside Harry, Fred on his other side.

"So how's this girl of yours?" he asked in more of a hushed voice.

"Muggle isn't she?" Fred added in, Harry became a bit annoyed that they knew, especially after he'd told Ron not to tell anybody.

"Ummm, yeah." Harry answered, though it was in his best interest not to. Fred gave him a comforting pat on the back, or at least what he thought was comforting.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure she understands you're a wizard..." Harry couldn't believe the extent they knew about his personal life.

"Actually I didn't tell her." Both gave very surprised expressions and turned away from him, beginning to start on the breakfast Mrs. Weasley had recently placed in front of them.

"Now Harry, you know you shouldn't have done that t the poor girl." Mrs. Weasley went on, placing a hand upon his shoulder quickly as she passed him by, Harry swept his head into his hands, and disgruntled at the extent the whole ordeal had gotten to. A creaking sound came from the stairs and he noticed Ron's socked feet from the corner of his eyes, looking up totally to his friend to see him looking thoroughly embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry Harry..." Ron proceeded in saying before Harry turned back to look down with his head in his hands again. "They got to your letter before I had the chance, I was outside playing a game of Quiddich with Ginny..." Harry swept hi hand up into the air to stop Ron, who did instantly.

"They were bound to find out anyways." He said in Ron's defense, as angry as he was, he was more feeling ashamed with the words from Mrs. Weasleys mouth.

"So you didn't tell her?" Ron asked as he took a seat across from Harry. Harry shook his head, looking up at Ron with a blank expression.

"I couldn't, I was afraid it'd scare her off or something." He continued to shake his head as he lowered it and his gaze.

"The old case of 'didn't want her to think you were a nutter'... never had that problem, but it's very common." George said, nodding his head as he stuffed his mouthful of pancakes, eating them faster than Harry had ever seen anyone eat them.

"Yeah." Said Fred through a mouthful. "But if you think about it..." a wooden spoon was pointed his way and he stopped with wide eyes.

"Fred Weasley, you chew before you speak." Mrs. Weasley scolded him and he began to swallow, looking like he was having trouble doing so.

"Sorry mum, we're in a hurry to get to the shop." She frowned.

"That is no reason to speak with your mouth like that." She nagged once more, heading back into the kitchen. Fred looked back at Harry once more.

"As I was saying... if you think about it, if she really liked you, she'd have understood." Ron shook his head.

"Or told everyone she knew." He said, Harry glared at him and he held up his hands in defense as he piled his plate with sausages and pancakes.

"I take it you four aren't the only ones who know..." he went on and Ron looked at him apologetically as he looked towards the stairs, where Hermione and Ginny stood near the bottom.

"Ginny and I know as well, but it's no big deal Harry..." Hermione stopped as she noticed Harry beginning to slam his forehead upon the table, making the table shake slightly as he did so. "Harry don't do that...Ginny and I can help you..." Harry stopped, placing his head once again in his palms.

"How?" he said softly as Ginny and Hermione took seats across from him. Mrs. Weasley entered the room yet again to hand out breakfast, placing a plateful in front of Harry.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley."Hermine said cheerfully, Ginny following suit.

"Good morning girls, eat up Harry, I'm sure you could use it after your trip." Harry stared discontentedly at Hermione, still awaiting her answer.

"You can write her when we get back to school, tell her then." Ginny said in place of Hermione's silence as she prodded her fork into a pancake.

"Or, if you'd rather tell her in person, you could invite her to come stay here."Mrs. Weasley said, much to the surprise of the whole table.

"Good idea mum, keep her here where she can't runaway screaming when he tells her his secret." George said sarcastically, making Harry drop his head onto the table, avoiding the edge of his plate by mere centimeters.

"I don't want to scare her off, that's my point." He said to the underside of the table, though everyone heard him, he felt a hand upon his shoulder, tilting his head to the side vaguely to see Fred looking at him with a mild concern.

"You'll just have to trust she won't go berserk then." He added, pushing the corner of his lips up in confusion, not quite knowing if that was the right thing to say, just as Harry let out a sigh, there was another voice with another vote of confidence for his situation.

"You'll just have to go back to Privet Drive then won't you, over Christmas..." He looked up to see bill smiling at him from the stairs as well and let out another disgruntled moan. "It's the only way."

"Bill's got himself a Muggle girlfriend as well." Ron tried to say in a comforting way, watching to see if Harry's expression would lighten.

"Fiance."Hermione added in in a giddy tone looking to bill for confirmation. Harry watched as Bill smirked then nodded innocently, blushing a bit.

"Blaine's different." Harry tried to make the excuse, even though he wanted to be with Blaine, he didn't want to go back to privet drive for Christmas, especially if he was going to be rejected by her anyways. Something seemed to click in Bill's head.

"What's her last name?" he asked, frowning as he began to shovel his plateful of goodies. Harry frowned along with the others.

"Lockwood, why?" Bill nodded, a hint of a smile on his face that Harry didn't notice. He shook his head.

"Just a question, but Harry, you might want to give it a try by telling her the truth, you might be in for a surprise." Harry frowned, confused with his words, like they had a deeper meaning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" George asked the question Harry was about to. Bill shook his head and swallowed his food before even attempting to reply.

"When I told Alex, bout myself, she was shocked, but it wore off, that's all, look where I am now..." Harry understood his words now and decided upon writing a letter to Blaine the next morning.

After breakfast Harry and the others went outside to playa little Quiddich, while Hermione read the advanced version for _Hogwarts: a history _and Fred and George headed off for the shop, but as Bill helped to clear the table, Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but inquire.

"Is there something you know that Harry doesn't?" she whispered to him, glancing out of the window to make sure all of the children were out of ears reach. Bill smiled and turned to look at his mom, following her gaze for the same reason.

"Promise not to tell Harry?" he questioned, and she frowned. "Mum?" he prodded her nerves and she nodded. "Ask dad who Morris Lockwood is, he works for the Ministry, new head of the Department of Mysteries." A light began to glow in her eyes as she stared at him bedazzled.

-----------------------------------------------

hope you liked this one, I particularly favor it out of all the one's I've written, partially because it's something I haven't read before, but hey.

Q: what do you think of the scene beneath the tree? Dialogue mostly?

AfireInside.


	2. False Pretenses

Ok, chapter one didn't go over as well as I had hoped it would, but I'm hoping once it gets going we'll have some more feedback, I know its been a while, but I haven't really been that motivated to go on.

Recap: Harry never told Blaine he was a wizard, he's gone to stay with the Weasley's and bill knows that Blaine's dad is the new head of the Department of Mysteries... got a clue as to where this is going?

I'm going to make chapters shorter, but that means more often.

Chapter Two: False Pretences

----------------------------------

"I fell horrible about doing this to poor Harry." Mrs. Weasley whispered into her husband's ear as they watched both Harry and Ron pass through the barrier.

"I know dear, I know, but we must let him figure it out on his own." Arthur Weasley replied to his wife in a soft tone so no one would hear them. Mrs. Weasley sighed and they too passed through the barrier behind Ginny, and then passed out hugs to the group. Harry was still his miserable self.

He'd sent his letter to Blaine, but nothing came back, either she didn't get it or she was not going to send back because she thought he'd been at the Mickey or something.

Blaine stood nearby, petting the wriggling puppy clutched in her father's arms.

"Mum, please make sure you take Barkley for his walk everyday...or at least every couple of days" she leaned in closer to the little puppy, his head held softly in her hands. "I'm going to miss you baby." She smiled as he softly licked her nose and then she stood up and hugged her father, standing upon the tips of her toes to reach his height.

"Don't worry about Barkley, I'm sure your mother will take good care of him, right pudding?" Blaine hated the nicknames he had for her mother, but to her parents they were cute.

"Yes Blaine and I promise to send any notice of when he learns something new at these muggle obedience lessons you insisted he take." She smiled and Blaine hugged her too. Looking out over her mothers shoulder, she spotted Harry scanning the platform and pulled away quickly, hoping he hadn't seen her. She wasn't ready for his confrontation, even though she knew exactly what she was going to say to him. Now she was hidden by her mother's form.

"Goodbye mum, dad." Blaine said, allowing her mood to perk up for those three words, they both gave her a look of pride before she turned and headed off for the train. Barkley began to squirm incessantly and let out a sharp yip. Blaine turned to look at him and that's when Harry spotted her, having been distracted to look by the bark.

"Ron, hey, hey Ron, mate, it's Blaine." Harry said, tapping on Ron's shoulder and looking out as Blaine passed through the entrance onto the train. Ron looked to see nothing at all and placed a comforting hand upon Harry's shoulder.

"C'mon Harry, it's bad enough you thought you saw her in Diagon alley two days ago, she's a muggle mate." Mr. And Mrs. Weasley exchanged odd glances and harry6y continued to look after her.

"No." he shook his head. "No, those are her parents, I'm sure, deal with my things will you." he ran out into the crowd before Ron could stop him.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called. "Oh dear, Arthur..." she looked to her husband for some sort of support.

Harry followed where Blaine had entered the train and looked down both ways, he saw the end of a trunk pass through a compartment door and bolted for it.

"Blaine." He said breathlessly as he reached the door and the girl turned to look at him, revealing the face he'd longed to see for the past little while. She dropped her trunk and her eyes and he frowned at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a frown as he shifted his weight onto the hand leaning against the doorframe as his body begged for air. She didn't look at him.

"This is the train to Hogwarts is it not?" she proceeded to place her things into the storage, but his hand stopped her, a small snickering from a single soul made him look up to barely notice two figures occupying the compartment.

"Yes, but... what are you do... what?" he stumbled and she met his eyes seeing total confusion. "Can we talk... alone for a minute." Blaine looked back at the other two girls in the compartment, one being Cho Chang and the other being one of her Ravenclaw friends.

"Hello Harry." Cho voiced and he looked passed Blaine to her, giving a small nod.

"Hey Cho." Blaine followed his gaze, but tried to hide her curiosity to no avail, he found his eyes on her again, seeing it before she could control it.

"There's a lot we have to talk about." He said in a soft, almost demanding way, a small frown pulling at the muscles in his forehead. She glanced back and ignored her things, stepping over them and into the hall where he was. He slid the doors closed behind her, much to her surprise. "Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?"He asked as soon as they were closed. Blaine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"And you Harry? Why didn't you tell me you were a wizard? I thought..."she trailed off as she realized she was about to say something stupid, that made no sense in the first place. "I would've thought you would have told me that." He scratched his forehead, revealing his scar for a second before he reached out and grasped her upper arms softly.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you before I left, I just didn't want to have you think different of me." He ran his hands downwards stopping at her elbows, but she pulled away from him.

"Too late." she muttered under her breath, almost incoherently, but he didn't hear it.

"Didn't you get my letters though?" she immediately riffled through her pocket and pulled out four folded letters from within and extended them to him.

"I got them Harry, I just couldn't bring myself to read them." He took them from her and checked over them, not a one was opened, but the first was partially unsealed, like she'd wanted to read it, but changed her mind seconds later.

"But why?" was all he could muster, almost speechless. Blaine shook her head.

"You hurt me Harry, you lied to Me." his jaw dropp4ed slightly like he wanted to speak but couldn't' find the words.

"You lied to me too." He defended himself, shifting his weight onto his other foot. Blaine scoffed and crossed her arms again.

"Only after you lied to me..." she said, raising her voice a bit and he immediately let all the muscles that had tensed, loosen.

"Blaine..."he took a step closer to her and she took a step back. "Please forgive me?" he pleaded in a small voice, making her almost regret what she'd decided. She shook her head.

"I can't Harry, I spent all of this time knowing the truth, but I didn't understand why you didn't tell me, I have to get back to my compartment, excuse me." She made to go back into the compartment, but he stopped her once again.

"Blaine..."she glanced his way, but proceeded and closed the doors behind her.

-------------------------------------------

Hey, hope you liked it; I know it took a long time to update, because, well, I told you why.

phenix-tears: she didn't tell him she was a witch, because he didn't tell her he was a wizard, if she would've told him, then he would've felt obligated to tell her in some way and it wouldn't really have been by his own choice...

.ice-lynx21 I'm glad you think it's one of the best, I'm sorry for taking so long, I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow morning.

Rominion I hope you did enjoy reading this, I've been hoping for better reviews, but I appreciate your support.

.dreamingmaggie glad you like it!!!

dove-angel-17 thank you so much for reviewing my stories, I'll update all of them soon.

AfireInside.


	3. Confrontation

Hey! It's been a while, again…I know, I've been really bogged down, I apologize, here goes, you've waited too long already.

Chapter Three: Confrontation

-----------------------------------------------

"The woman has no seeing-eye professor Dumbledore, she makes it all up if you ask me…" Professor McGonagall protested to the headmaster of Hogwarts. "She's just a girl, how on earth could one sixteen year old cause so much Havok?" she stopped her pacing and turned to face Dumbledore, who sat calmly in a chair behind the desk in his office, the portraits watching the two of them intently. Albus Dumbledore played with his long fingers, intertwining them together as he stared up at her with the smallest amount of disregard in his eyes. He cleared his throat gently.

"Indeed Minerva, I do know what you think of Professor Trelawney's predictions…but we must also take into consideration what happened the previous year and the accuracy of her prediction of young Harry thus far, we must be careful and take the necessary precautions so that her prediction does not some true." He took in a slow deep breath.

"I agree that we must take precautions Albus, but we would have had to do so even if she had not made this prediction, the irony behind her making this… I wouldn't even call it a prediction, it's more like… oh, for heavens sake Albus, the irony behind her assuming Blaine Lockwood, the daughter of the new head of the department of mysteries, will be involved in the 'end' of this…this, this thing with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a complete raillery." She paused. "Do you not see it, she made this all up to get attention, just because last year involved the department of mysteries, does not mean that-" he cut her off abruptly.

"Yes, we do not know that if –he- strikes again this year, it will have anything to do with the department of mysteries, but we do know –he- -is- likely to strike again, Harry is becoming stronger as his education continues, and if he does succeed at becoming an auror-" this time professor McGonagall cut him off.

"At the rate Harry is going now, I do not think he will succeed at that task, his attention span in class as well as his assignments, written or not, are not near what they were last year, or any year for that fact." Professor Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and frowned.

"Harry, you can't keep going on like this, staring off into space continually, finishing assignments last minute and handing them in without checking them over, or handing them in un-finished… you're letting her get to your head." Harry didn't even hear Hermione reprimanding him for his skills at homework the last few weeks.

It had been three weeks and two days since he'd seen Blaine on the Hogwarts express and he couldn't get it out of his head how she didn't tell him, even though it was because he hadn't told her he was a wizard in the first place, every night he'd look at the un-opened letters she'd handed back to him and regret not telling her.

"Harry, are you listening to me!" She said a little louder to get his attention. He snapped out of it and shifted his gaze to her.

"What were you saying Hermione, I was-" she ct him off with a loud irritated noise.

"That's It!!!" she shouted, shoving her books off her lap and interrupting the snooze crookshanks was having on the arm of her chair as she stood up abruptly. "I can't let you do this to yourself, I can't let her do this to you." Ron shook his head.

"Don't do something you might regret Hermione." She glowered at him.

"OH SHUT IT Ron!" she said, then turning back to Harry. "I'm going to go talk to her right now." She turned and began for the portrait hole, but Harry jumped up and stopped her by grasping the back of her robes.

"Hermione don't, she already hates me as is." Harry pleaded and Hermione pulled at her robes, freeing them from his grasp as she turned around.

"If I don't say something to her, you're going to continue on this path and ruin all chances of having a proper future." Harry rolled his eyes. "Maybe she'll listen to me, you should've explained everything to her when you saw her on the train instead of being a bumbling idiot." He frowned. "Now if you'll excuse me." She walked away and Harry rubbed his forehead, soon finding a hand on his shoulder and Ron by his side.

"You know mate, she could possible make this worse…" Ron's words echoed in Harry's ears, he didn't think this could get any worse.

"How could she possibly do that? Ron, Blaine won't even look at me as she walks by me." He paused and brought his hands up at his sides. "And you know how we have Divination with the Ravenclaws, and when Trelawney makes her predictions of my sudden death, everyone stares at me? She doesn't even acknowledge I exist." Ron seemed to be considering this, and then his face became distorted in sympathy.

"Maybe she's not the girl for you, ya know?" Harry shook his head and brushed passed Ron to his seat, Ron stood and considered the situation. "But you know Hermione, she could just be telling Blaine about your homework habits, trying to make her feel guilty…" he trailed off as Harry looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You think so?" Harry questioned dumbly, Ron's face turned to worry and his eyebrows both rose, and then Harry jumped up and raced for the portrait hole, leaving Ron standing awkwardly with everyone staring at him.

Blaine sat in the Library with Cho and a couple of her other Ravenclaw classmates, the ones she'd been with on the train, and these were her friends.

The last three weeks Cho had gone out of her way to accept Blaine and be nice to her, while Blaine tried her best to avoid Harry and move on. Blaine, though she'd tried so hard, couldn't even look at him, she still felt the same way about him and as much as she tried she couldn't make her feelings go away.

Blaine had explained about Harry when Cho asked after what happened on the train, then Cho had told her what had happened between her and Harry last year.

"You won't find anything you need in those books, Snape likes to pick essays that aren't extremely easy to write, there's a book…" she pointed across the room to a section of books. "Down there, third shelf from the top, right on the end, called… The Properties of Poison Potions, it think, right next to it should be a book on monkshood, and I used them last year." Blaine smiled and got up.

"Thanks." Blaine voiced and began off towards where Cho had pointed. She scanned the line of books, but just as she reached for the book on poison potions she noticed someone walking towards her, the brown bushy haired girl that Harry was friends with. Blaine focused all of her attention on the book, hoping she wouldn't come over to her.

"Excuse me…" Hermione said as she approached Blaine, Blaine glanced over at her.

"Yes?' Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Blaine right? Can I talk to you privately for a moment." Blaine had just pulled down the second book and cradled both now in her arms, turning to Hermione reluctantly. "Please, it's important." Blaine nodded and Hermione led her to an empty table in the corner, both sat down quietly then Hermione intertwined her fingers and set her hands upon the table.

"If it's about-" Blaine was cut off by Hermione.

"I know you likely don't want to talk about Harry, but what you need to know is that he didn't not tell you on purpose." Blaine shook her head.

"That may be, but he still didn't tell me, and why are you trying to explain this to me when he's perfectly capable of doing that himself." She realized the fault in her words as soon as she'd said them, she didn't want to talk to Harry.

"That's the thing though, I'm worried about him, and he hasn't done his homework at all because he's too busy obsessing over his mistake. In the last three weeks he's said he should've told you thousands of times, and when he does do his homework, he doesn't do it properly, or hands it in un-finished, he's-"Blaine cut her off this time.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked simply, laying the books upon the table as Hermione flattened her hands firmly upon the table as well.

"Because, you have to at least talk to him, I'm begging you, even if you do only say one, two, three words...or, or just listen to what he has to say." Hermione looked pleadingly at Blaine.

"What do you expect of it? If you think I'm just going to go back to the way things were before he left this summer, you're sadly mistaken, you have no idea how I felt when he left only saying "I'll see you next summer"." Blaine shook her head again, and Hermione looked surprised at her.

"I-I…" Hermione stumbled on words, a feat that didn't happen often. "He thought you were a muggle, he thought you'd be frightened off if he told you." a sudden wave of regret washed over Blaine and she lowered her gaze to the bundle of her own hands in her lap.

"I knew what he was, I only wanted him to tell me himself." She said softly, peeling the polish off of her nails. Hermione smiled.

I know how you feel." Blaine looked up quickly, but Hermione's smile faded. "Just talk to him." Blaine sighed, she could feel herself almost shaking, she felt bad for Harry, but knew that if she talked to him again she'd want it all back the way it was. Just then a figure appeared at the side of the table and Blaine looked up to see Harry standing there, his hand cupped upon the side of his neck awkwardly as he glanced between the two girls and then fixed his eyes on Hermione.

"Uh, Hermione, Ron and I need your help with that um, that, that thing." Blaine looked at Hermione, who was glowering at Harry as he squirmed under her gaze, she looked helplessly to Blaine. Blaine too squirmed in her seat; she didn't know what to say and could feel her throat clog at that moment. Hermione suddenly stood and grabbed Harry's arm, pushing him down into the seat that she once occupied.

"I'm not going to ask anymore, I'm not going to deal with this…this, oh whatever, you two need to talk and it needs to be now." Blaine watched her, then her eyes shifted to Harry, who was already looking at her.

"Ok." She said, looking up to Hermione. "Ok" Hermione smiled at her and let go of Harry's arm.

"Ok then, I'll just be… over there." she voiced and moved away from the table slowly, watching them carefully for any signs of struggle.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!

Next: a fight, a date, and a new seeker…

Hope that gives you enough insight that you want to come back, but I didn't give away too much, just remember the details. Have any guesses as to what will happen?

Now, to my reviewers…

Pepper-the-rezo-loves-meg: thanks for the review, it was my only one for the chapter, but hey. i'm glad you like it, hope you keep reading.

AFireInside


	4. Divine Intervention

Viola!!! It hasn't been a month, not quite a week either, please forgive me, I have four files on this site, one that I'm redoing my 'you' fics that were deleted in OC form, this one where I am writing these fics, another for my poetry and a fourth which is a joint account with my friend and in total I have… 23, 24… stories. I was, and currently am, MorganS. But I'm struggling to find the perfect way to re-do my stories so they pull in as many reviewers as I once had.

Chapter Four: Divine Intervention

: P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P

Hermione had her own struggle hiding her smile of relief as she inched away from them. Both Blaine and Harry watched her out of sight, then as they turned, they caught each other's eyes before looking down, avoiding being the first to speak.

Both sat in silence for a full two minutes and continuing before they heard the distinct clearing of a throat behind a nearby bookshelf, the tension was building and Blaine couldn't take it anymore, she looked up, but avoided his eyes.

"So um, I hear you're the captain of your house Quiddich team?" she partially questioned, trying to make it seem as though she wasn't uncomfortable, though she was. Harry too felt the rising unease from across the table.

"Uh, yeah, I am." He said, having a little trouble through an un-expected clog in his throat. "So… how d'you like Hogwarts?" Blaine swallowed hard, nodding as though she was answering her silent yes.

"It's nice." She nearly squeaked, looking down again. Suddenly Hermione appeared around the corner.

"You two are acting like mere children, Harry, you didn't tell Blaine you were a wizard because you were afraid she wouldn't accept it –because- you thought she was a muggle and you…" she turned to Blaine." I simply cannot figure out why you didn't tell –him- you were a witch, when you knew he was a wizard in the first place." Blaine kept her eyes fixed on her hands, wriggling in her lap, as much as Hermione was right, she'd wanted to know she could trust him to tell her the truth on his own.

"You're right." Blaine said quietly, under her breath, startling Hermione.

"What?" she said quickly, taken off guard by Blaine's agreement to what she had said? Blaine looked up at Hermione with a blank expression.

"I, um…" Blaine stumbled on her own words, finding herself being crushed by her own thoughts, knowing how wrong it was that she'd blamed him for everything, when in fact, it was cut right down the middle. She felt her face get hot and she felt her eyes tingling as tears pushed to the surface. "I- I have to go." She stumbled upon that too as she got up and walked away before she made a fool of herself. She brushed away what tears had actually found an escape as she approached where Cho still sat waiting.

"I'd wondered where you'd- " she was cut off as Blaine quickly closed her books and swept them up into her arms.

"I'm going back to the common room to finish this." Blaine said, partially hiding her reddened face as she quickly snatched up her quill, inkbottle and parchment. Cho sat quiet, exchanging odd glances with the other two girls as Blaine did this.

"We-we'll meet you up there in a bit." Cho stuttered, looking off in the direction Blaine had come from for some explanation. "Is something-" Blaine hurried off before she could finish her sentence.

:P:P:P:P:P

Hermione stood still, shifting her eyes to Harry, who had the same expression.

"Sorry?" Hermione questioned, hoping she hadn't just made the biggest mistake and that it wouldn't worsen things with Harry, but his eyes just moved across the room and he stood up abruptly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No." he said softly and bolted off after Blaine, passing Cho without a second glance, though Cho had to take a second glance after him." Blaine!" he called as he passed through the doorway a mere ten feet behind her, she didn't even acknowledge his voice, just keep walking like she hadn't heard it. "Blaine!" he tried again, as he got closer and in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. He put a hand on each of her shoulders and she looked up into his eyes, no tears, and no nothing, just a look of regret.

"What?" was all she could muster in barely a breath? He softened his gaze, thinking quickly of what he was going to say, because he hadn't expected such a confrontation as this.

"First of all, she's right, but I understand why you didn't tell me, this is my fault." She heard his words, but was dis-believing, it wasn't just his fault, but as she went to admit it, he continued. "This summer was the best thing that's ever happened to me, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and I just didn't want to ruin that." A small smile passed across her lips, a sudden jolt pulsating through her, controlled only by words repeating in her head, compliments of her conscience, whispers of 'kiss him, kiss him' rallied through her head like it was her best friend, all giddy and happy for her.

"It was…"she trailed off, finding herself caught up in his eyes, the reason she'd avoided them in the first place.

"Amazing." He finished for her, and then continued on his original thought. "I spent the first week of my summer brooding over my godfather's death and then you, you came along Blaine, and for the first time in my life, I wanted summer holidays to last forever." As cheesy as she knew it was, deep inside, all she could hear were his words.

Blaine dropped her books in one smooth motion, more like her arms were useless, made of gelatin, and took a slow, deep breath. He cocked half a grin and made to bend down to pick them up, but her hands slowly wrapped around his neck and she lifted up on the balls of her feet to kiss him. A simple kiss, her mind was too unbalanced to do more than that, her mind was unbearably clouded with a mixture of things. She pulled away, s small, barely noticeable smile on her lips, while he stood in shock. She contentedly bent down and picked up her own books, then stood.

"Me too." She said, allowing a full-fledged smile to cross her lips. Harry frowned.

"I-um, I'm confused…are you still mad at me?" she laughed a small laugh, shifting her books in her arms.

"There's a difference Harry, I was never mad, disappointed? A little, hurt? Yes, mad? No…" he frowned again, then reached up and scratched the back of his neck like he was confused. But he wasn't.

"Does this mean-" she knew what he was going to ask this time and cut him off before he could finish.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry." She glanced towards the library doorway, where a slight shadow lined the floor from just inside, and then brushed passed him. He turned and watched her go, she smiled back at him as she rounded a corner, but he stood still confused. The same shadow grew as the figure appeared at his side.

"That was…unexpected…" Hermione voiced, grinning madly. Harry side-glanced at her then turned to her and shook his head, a small grin protruding across his lips.

"Twice in one day Hermione, getting nosy are we?" she swatted him in the arm.

"At least it worked, if I hadn't have interrupted the first time, you would never have gotten the courage to go after her and tell her what you did. Courage Harry, the trait of a true Gryffindor." She grabbed a hold of his arm and tugged him off towards Gryffindor tower. "So what was it you said you and Ron Needed help with?"



Blaine felt weird having walked away like that the night before, but knew she'd see him later and woud get the chance to talk to him then, when she wasn't confused by her own conscience and feelings and… everything else.

Cho met her in the common room the following morning and they walked down to breakfast together.

"I've found you a date for tonight." She informed Blaine as they sat down at the ravenclaw table. Blaine looked at her in shock. "you know, to help you get over Harry!' she said excitedly and blaine allowed herself to sport a fake smile.

"oh? Who?" she questioned quietly as she filled her plate and glass.

"he's in my year, his name's Sebastien Lapainas, the one you told me you thought was cute… he was in the library last nightand he asked me about you, he likes you." Blaine blushed as she sipped from her goblet of orange juice.

"h-he does?" she questioned stupidly, getting but only a giiddy nod from her fellow ravenclaw and friend. "and you told him I'd go out with him?" she questioned further, findng herself wondering what they'd spoken about her.

"yes, tonight." Blaine smiled awkwardly. "is there a problem?" she questioned the look n blaine'sface and blaineswallowed a bite of her pancakes.

"I just…."

"you seemed upset last night and I just wanted to help you to feel better." Blaine smiled.

"that's realy nice, but I-"blaine cut herself off as the very topic of their conversation walked by and smiled at her deliciously. She couldn't help but indulge herself in five feet and eleven inches of the georgeous brown haired, blue eyed, seventh year. His confidence reflected from him and one question paused on her mind.

Could she actually go through with this? Then more questions came. Did she want to? Couls she let him down easy? Was it worth it to give this up and give a second chance to her summer fling? More questions continued to flood her mind, but all was interrupted as he walked passed and sat down with his friends and cho's voice flooded her thoughts.

"so? Are you going to go out with him tonight or do I have to undo what I did?" Blaine thought about it, but she didn't know exactlyhow to handle the situation so simply nodded.

"I will." She didn't want to have to disappoint cho, plus, it was just a date that never had to happen again if she didn't want it to. Cho smiled widely.

"good, Oh, and we have quiddich practice tomorrow after classes, don't forget."



Hello, Hello…how was that? Did I leave you at a gooder? Wanting more? Huh, huh? Sorry, I'm a little sugared up. Anyways…

again, i have to catch up with my reviewers next time, i'm in a rush...

AFireInside


	5. No Way Out

Chapter Five: No Way Out



"I won't, I just hope I can do the team some justice."blaine was glowing just thinking about Quiddich, she'd made the team her second year.

"I hope so too, it'd give you something to keep your mind off of things like last night." Blaine looked over at her curiously. "I saw Harry go after you, I realized then that he was what had made you so upset…" she trailedoff as blaine began to shake her head.

"it wasn't him, it was actually my own stupidity, I felt like an idiot." Cho frowned.

"you had no reason to feel stupid, he lied to you." her expression changed to a smile. "anyways, enough about that, Sebastien likes you…" blaine's mind instantly ran to Harry.

"cho, I don-" Cho cut her off.

"I really think you two would be so cute together," Cho was looking pleadingly at her, as if she knew blaine was about to protest. "I can't cancel on him now, I told him you would." Blaine thought about it for a moment and then leaned forward in her seat to look passed Cho, Sebastien sat there near the end of the table, talking to some other Ravenclaw males, seeming so confident and flawless, a trait that was so different from Harry. He suddenly turned in her direction and smiled at her, she smiled back, nmot really knowing what else to do, but doing it un-consciously, like a second nature. The boy next to him elbowed himm in the side and his attentiopn moved away from her.

"I'll go as a favor to you, but I'm just not interested in something –new- right now." Blaine said, knowing she wasn't sure how harry had taken things last night, whether he thought they were a couple again, whether he thought there was a chance of that, or wether he still wanted that again, but most of all wheter she actually wanted that again. Blaine had to spend the time to figure things out before diving head-first into something new.

"as a favor to me?" Cho asked curiously. "I thought you liked him." Blaine giggled.

"I do, cho, really I do, I'm just still figuring out what it is I want."the girl across from them shook her head.

"you're a teenager, you don't need to know what you want, you're supposed to experiment, go out with a bunch of boys,then when you grow up you can find Mr. Perfect."blaine shook her head and finisherd what was left in her goblet before standing up.

"there's no such thing." She laughed as Cho and the other followed suit and the three began, along with several others, off to classes.

Lunch was pretty much the same, talk about boys and a little bit of quiddich between blaine and cho, but mostly boys because the talk of quiddich left their third and fourth party out of the conversation.



"so you two are like…back together again?" Ron questioned dumbly, his brow furrowed as they continued their conversation that was cut short the class before their lunch hour.

"Well…" Harry trailed on, shoving the end of a buttered roll in his mouth and chewing fully. "Not exactly, but I think she's not mad at me anymore." The confusion on Ron's face deepened.

"But she kissed you, right?" He asked and Harry nodded as he chewed. "So..." Ron muffled through his own food. "Don't you see a bit of déjà vu in this mate?" Hermione shook her head.

"Déjà vu, Ron? What on bloody earth are you talking about?" Ron made obscene hand gestures as he continued his silent chewing, then swallowed hard and continued.

"Don't you remember when Cho kissed him?" he asked, awaiting some sort of answer, but everyone's curiosity just grew. "The entire thing became a gigantic mess and Harry was left with nothing." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't mean Blaine's going to do the same thing, she isn't Cho, plus, her and Harry have already had a relationship." Harry moved his hands out in front of both of them.

"Please stop talking like I'm not here." he suggested as if annoyed, which, he was.

"But, she is friends with Cho, right Harry?" Ron asked, getting a clueless nod, Harry had no idea what Ron was trying to get at.

"What are you trying to do, make him feel like he did before he talked to her Ron, make him feel like nothing's right in the world anymore, lets not talk hypothetically you stupid Git."

"Hey!"Harry raised his voice to get their attention. "Let's just change the subject ok, I'll talk to her again tonight ok?" Ginny smiled.

"Good idea." She voiced, "It'll give these two a chance to sort out their differences, seeing as I won't be there either, they can come to some sort of agreement." Ron looked curiously at his little sister.

"Where're you going to be?" he asked cautiously.

"Not like it's any of your business Ron Weasley, but I have a date." Ginny held her head high, proud of herself that she actually said that aloud without turning red, if she wasn't turning red. Ron's face distorted in disapproval.

"What?" he spat at her.

"Leave it alone Ron, Ginny can do as she pleases, it's none of your business." Ron sneered and rolled his eyes, looking away.

"Thank you Hermione." Ginny praised her friend for sticking up for her and then continued on with her meal.



blaine waitedoutside Cho's last class of the day, waiting for her. When cho finally did appear, Sebastien was right beside her and it seemed as if he was asking her a question when they both spotted Blaine.

"blaine, we were just talking about you." Cho interrupted their own conversation as she sauntered over with him in tow.

"you were?"Blaine asked curiously, shifting the position of her bag on her shoulder for an excuse not to look either one in the eye.

"yeah, I was just asking Cho if she wouldn'tmind joining us, doubling with Shick." Cho smiled giddily, loooking like she was about to melt.

"a double?" Blaine asked, again curiously, she had nothing really else to say, her mind was occupied with other things.

"yeah, is that ok?" He questioned in a honey-coated voice, his normal voice, just blaine had never really listened to it before, but something occurred to blaine.

"Shick, Shick's a Slytherin is he not?" Cho looked pleadingly her way.

"yeah, he is, so what do you say blaine?" blaine smiled, how many times had she heard cho speak of shick, a smooth dark haired boy, the older brother of Blaize Zabini.

"why not? What exactly do you have planned?" she questioned further, hoping it wasn't something too extravagant, when she was likely to shut him down if it came to him asking again, but exactly –how- extravagant could it get within the grounds of hogwarts, maybe homework, but that's about it. Sebastien grinned and looked over at Cho.

"I know exactly the place… it's a surprise." Blaine couldn't understand why cho was keeping such details from her, except for the fact that she was hopng Blaine would find herself a male attatchment to keep her mind from Harry, her from Harry.

"o…kay." Blaine was hesitant in agreeing, she had a feeling this wasn't going to be simple.

"ok, we're going to meet them on the fourth floor at seven thirty." Blaine nodded, and the three of them departed, blaine and cho from sebastien.

"ok, now that we're out of ears reach, what exactly do you have planned?" Blaine inquired to cho, who side-glanced with asmile.

"first of all, you're going to love it, but I still can't tell you, just trust me, this is exaclty what you need." Blaine wondered if she should tell cho what had happened theprevious night so she wouldn't get her hopes up at all.

"uh, cho…" she hesitated and ended up getting a suspicious look from her friend."uh, before you go off planning ways to… well, plannning anymore dates with guys for me, I have to tell you that-" she was cut off suddenly.

"Blaine?" came a questioning call from behind them. Both turned to see Ahrry approaching.

"hello Cho, Um, blaine can we talk about last night?" blaine smiled un-consciously and cho looked at her weirdly. "a-alone." He stuttered, watching Cho's expressions of curiosity.

"yeah." She said simply, taking a step in his direction and turning to Cho. "I'll meet you back in the common room, ok?" Cho gave a nod of approval, knowing she really had no choice, but stood there cluelessly, wwatchign as they walked away.

"I was wondering…" Harry began as they walked. "what exactly happened last night?" Blaine smiled and stifled a laugh.

"I dunno, I guess I couldn't help myself." He smiled and his cheeks pinkened as he looked sideways at her.

"so does this mean you've forgiven me?" he watched her intently as they walked, getting furtive glances from anyone who passed. Blaine bit her lip.

"yeah, but does that mean you forgive me as well?" she replied, watching him as well, only to get a frown of confusion.

"for what?what did you do?" Blaine looked down to her feet.

" I didn't tell you either, I was being stubborn." Harry slipped his hand inside of hers.

"how can I forgive you when I was never mad at you?" Blaine laughed, but his smile faded. "does this also mean that things can go back to the way they were?" Blaine wanted to answer with an immediate 'yes' but then she would simply have to skip out on sebastien, and she just didn't have the heart to do that, so she just imosed another question.

"is that what you want? To go back to theway things were?" Harry stopped her, and moved so they stood face to face.

"more than anything… but is that what you want? Blaine, I really like you and don't think I could live without you, but I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you at all." Blaine smiled, knowing her answer, but not knowing how exactly to go about telling him about her 'date'. Her smile faded to an awkward grin.

"I'd love that Harry, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow." He furrowed his brow in confusion and she felt the most regret she had in a long time. "I kind of… have a date."



I'm going to leave it there for nbow, and when I come back after cxhristmas, I'll have two chapters for you for sure, maybe more, but I'll give them to you one day at a time. will he be mad, or will he simply forgive her because he loves her...???

To my reviewers:

Elanor Black: Blaine really had no choice, how stupid would she feel if she had to cancel... how stupid would you feel if you had to cancel a date with a superhott older guy? besides, blaine's not exactly outgoing, plus she's still the new kid, she doesn't want to upset anyone... thanks.

Intense: why would you hope he'd be mad at her? that's kind of... weird, a first for me getting reviews like this, interesting to say the least, but hey, i'll try and go with your review, it's just... not quite what i had in mind...

AFireInside


	6. It's A Surprise

Chapter Six: It's a Surprise

!$&

Harry frowned at her, furrowing his brow ever further and further.

"A Date?" he repeated as if he thought he hadn't heard her correctly. "With who?" he questioned further, cooling his demeanor so he didn't seem like he was Jealous, although it was obvious he was. He slowly slipped his hand out of hers and pretended to fix his glasses.

"Well actually, Cho asked this guy out _for_ me, sort of a group thing…" Blaine couldn't believe she was making excuses to him; after all, she did have a liking for Sebastian in the first place. "I agreed to go so I can't really skip out on them now can I?" Harry looked still confused, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Ok, but if you just want to be friends then why did you say it had to wait until tomorrow…" He trailed off, implying she filling the blanks for him, she knew exactly what he was getting to and didn't quite know how to go about explaining her intentions to him.

"Well…" she began through a nervous laugh. "I guess what I mean is that... that I just… I… I still like you." she shook her head, looking down and missing the grin upon his face, one of simple triumph... "This is a little weird." She said in a hushed voice.

"I know" he replied, making her look up, she hadn't realized he'd been that close to hear her. "I thought you'd never speak to me again." He laughed and smiled, the odd person still passing them in the corridor. Blaine laughed too.

"I was dead set on it." She replied, feeling a bit skittish, like her nerves were rattling in her body. "Hermione Seems nice, a bit nosy… but nice…." Blaine was trying to distract him from the idea of her so called 'date'. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, Hermione's quite the girl, but I'm glad she got nosy this time, didn't have the guts myself." Blaine nodded; this was a weird moment, even more so than the time Harry first tried to kiss her.

FLASHBACK

Two weeks after they met and four days after Harry had first asked her out, Blaine led Harry by the hand through her room on the second floor of their house, not large, but big enough. They passed onto a small balcony through a window along the far side of her room.

"Mum and dad got me this last Christmas. We had a bigger house and I had a bigger balcony." Blaine laughed, letting go of his hand and letting him crawl through the window behind her, motioning to a rather large telescope that took up nearly half of the balcony itself.

There was room enough for the two for them to stand and maneuver properly, but not much otherwise.

"I used to have a thing for astronomy… got boring though, the stars always look the same." Harry laughed at her as she took a seat upon the railing that surrounded the small space. He took the seat directly beside her, because there was no other seat, but also because he wanted to sit there.

"So you um, you sit out here a lot?" he asked stupidly, trying to unroll his tongue from itself, even though he had better use of it than the day they met, much better. Blaine smiled, frowning.

"Actually, I do, but I don't use the telescope a lot, just…sit." She paused thoughtfully. "Privet Drive is quite different from where I came from, it's so… quiet." Again Harry laughed, his laughs were slightly nervous like. A smile slid across her lips. "So Harry… when are you going to kiss me?" she teased, more to lighten the mood and make a simple joke than actually ask, she elbowed him lightly for effect, smiling and laughing. He was quiet and hesitant for a minute before he actually placed a small kiss upon her lips.

When Harry pulled away, they were both silent for a minute, a little shocked, and then Blaine placed a kiss upon his lips in return.

END FLASHBACK

Even though it hadn't turned out to be a big makeout session, and it started awkwardly and as a joke, it was nice.

"Listen…Harry, why don't you meet me in the library tomorrow night, after supper?" He seemed a bit distracted, so she lowered her head to look into his lowered eyes. "Harry?" he suddenly looked up and focused his attention on her.

"Huh? What? Yeah, tomorrow…" she frowned, but didn't question him, she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow then…" she began off towards her own common room, but Harry stood there, a little dumbfounded, but most of all, he was quite disturbed. First Blaine had kissed him and now she had a date? But it was Cho's fault and it wasn't like she was going to be alone with this guy or anything. He didn't quite know whether he wanted to blow up at her for doing this to him, or whether he wanted to find anyway he could to have her cancel this. Harry'd never realized the extent of his feelings for her, and there was one thing he could do… and that was to get more advice from Hermione, she was, after all, a girl.

He began at a quick pace for Gryffindor tower and found himself there in record time, his three companions sitting casually in their spots, awaiting him.

"So?" Hermione asked as he sat down and caught his breath. "Did you talk to her?" Harry nodded inaudibly, still trying to catch his breath. "And what did she say?" Harry took one last deep breath and looked right into Hermione's eyes.

"She's got a date…" everybody's eyes widened in unison, shock consumed their faces and expressions and Ron jumped up.

"A date? Are you kidding me? Harry, she's been taking the Mickey, she's gone nutter, first you say she kisses you and now..." Ginny jumped up and clamped a hand over Ron's mouth with much effort; she had to stand upon her tippy toes to do so.

"Shut it Ron, there has to be some sort of explanation…right Harry?" she pulled her hand from off of his mouth with a disgusted look and wiped her hand upon her robes, eyeing her brother weirdly as he glowered at her with a hint of a grin.

"Yeah, it's some sort of group thing, Cho asked him out for her." Hermione seemed like she let out a deep sigh and narrowed her eyes at Ron, jumping up.

"Sit, you bloody buffoon, you see…" she pushed him down in his seat and began gloating. "Just because a girl has a date…when she's single as is…doesn't mean that she's been on the Mickey, and it gave you..." she turned on Harry. "…No right to act all jealous and stuff, she's not your possession and that's been established." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Hermione's right, you guys have no clue what you want, first you want some thing and then you change your mind or do something to screw it up and then act like you're royalty and everything belongs to you…" Harry began to protest, but Ron cut in.

"I'd certainly like to know what's got you all resentful to the male race… who was it?" Ginny rolled her eyes and so did Hermione.

"That…is none of your business Ron Weasley, leave Ginny alone." Hermione protested in Ginny's favor. "Now, what we need to figure is exactly what Harry here plans to do about this?" she laid her eyes upon Harry again, who shrugged non-commitally.

"I don't know, Blaine's special, so if I want her back…" he hesitated in thought for a moment, wondering if he did have her, then falling upon a firm no, just because he technically didn't if she was going out with some… someone and he didn't know who, why hadn't she told him that if it wasn't important? He frowned. "I need something… extremely great." A sudden voice interrupted them.

"Are-are you talking about that new girl?" they all turned heads to see Neville coming over to them, he took a seat nearby and awaited an answer. "You like her?" he continued after a moment of silence. Harry nodded. "She's going out with a Ravenclaw seventh year, I heard them talking in the courtyard." Everyone's eyes were fixated on him and it seemed to be making him nervous.

"Do you know who it is?"Hermione inquired, sitting down and listening intently. Neville hesitated, not knowing whether to say it.

"I don't know if you want to know..."

"C'mon Neville, just spit it out." Ginny prodded, but Neville still seemed quite nervous.

"Well, she's got a date with Sebastian Roecker." He squeaked and both Hermione and Ginny's eyes shot open, as they looked to each other shocked, and a bit conscientious of what Harry would think or say.

"I'm guessing that you two know who he is?" Ron asked, playing with the idea of his sister and Hermione both swooning over this guy.

"He's um…" Hermione mumbled from behind the hand she now found covering her mouth.

"He's…" Ginny too was tongue tied, her eyes catching the clock. "I…have to go, I myself have a date…remember." She grabbed her bag and rushed up the girl's dorm stairs, playing with her hair.

!&(&)$(#)&)&

Blaine was seated on her bed in the dorm trying her best to get done what of her homework she could, but she felt guilty, the way Harry looked gave her the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't happy with her news. She got up to go apologize, when she caught herself, this wasn't privet drive and she couldn't just go next door to talk to him anymore, and she wasn't allowed in the Gryffindor quarters anyways.

Cho appeared in her doorway, smiling casually, but it faded quickly.

"You're not ready." She moved towards Blaine and pulled her over to her trunk. "You can't just go in your robes, you have to make an impression." Blaine began sputtering words.

"What are you talking about, an impression? This is homework we're talking about Right?" Cho stopped and gave Blaine an exasperated look. "I mean…what else is there to do around here?" Cho grinned.

"Since last year? A lot more than before I'll tell you that, there was never anywhere anyone could be alone? The only places besides corridors were the library, the grounds and the courtyard…but there's always people in those places." Blaine swallowed, she was afraid to ask, she felt as if Cho had more in mind than for her to go on a simple 'homework date', which was what she'd thought it was.

"And now?" she asked, a little afraid of the answer. Cho cocked her head to the side as she rifled through Blaine's stuff.

"There's at least one place I know of." She pulled a blue zippered sweater, a lighter blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans out and flung them at Blaine. "Now get ready." Cho exited and Blaine stood in silence for a moment before putting on the clothes and finding her way to the bottom of the stairs and into the common room, where she was met by Cho and Sebastian.

!&(&$

i appollogise for any spacial mistakes, please for give me, any 'special' reviews will be responded to when i return with the next chapter, there's not much to respond to at the moment.

Sincerely, Afireinside


	7. Foreign Happiness

Chapter Seven: Foreign Happiness

(&)&)()()()(&(&)

Blaine sauntered lazily down to Breakfast the next morning, a little leery of her own choice to seat herself beside Cho after the events of the previous night.

"Feeling better?" Cho asked her with that same perky tone to her voice that she had every other day. Blaine hesitated in answering and Cho took that as her answer. "You sure you don't want to go see Madame Pomfrey, you almost literally bolted last night with few words, we weren't sure if you were going to be ok or not." Blaine felt sick now, why couldn't she have actually felt sick the other night, she hated lying to Cho.

"No, really, I'm felling better, just… tired." Cho's face read and odd sort of worry, but Blaine could still see what the look was supposed to read: actual worry.

"Poor Sebastian left shortly after you, he seemed a bit worried as well, I'm sure he'll come talk to you later." Blaine's heart was jumping around in her chest like a ping-pong ball, she was a bad liar and she knew it.

"I feel bad." She said, though that was the truth. "I couldn't really help the way I felt though…" what she had felt after Sebastian had kissed her was this overwhelming feeling of guilt and that had made her feel sick at the time, not physically, but mentally. One thought pierced her mind and that was of Harry.

"I feel bad for you, I know you really liked him, but I don't think he'll hold this against you." Blaine frowned as she sipped from her goblet, how could he hold this against her unless he knew the truth. "You going to be able to attend practice tonight?" Cho asked curiously, side glancing at Blaine. Blaine had no idea, if she said yes, would Cho know the truth then? If she said no, it wouldn't be a good thing to miss Quiddich practice; the entire team hoped they would have a chance at winning this year.

"I should, I'll see how I feel later on today." Blaine lied once more, her stomach twisting itself a little tighter.

!)&)&()&

Harry silently watched Blaine curiously as his fellow Gryffindors continued a long conversation of things he didn't really pay attention to, his own stomach twisting in knots as he thought of the possibilities of what went on the night before.

"…What's Snape's problem anyways, where does he get off assigning us an essay on the day before the weekend and making it due on Monday when he knows we have a Quiddich game next weekend that we have to prepare for." Ron's voice floated into Harry's ears, but was dead and void once inside. Ron looked to Harry for support; noticing only then that Harry hadn't been listening to a word he's said in the first place. "Harry? Earth to Harry." He waved a hand in front of Harry's face after no answer came, and only then did Harry's attention upon Blaine cease and turn to Ron.

"Yeah, I think –" Ron cut him off.

"You weren't really listening were you?" Harry shook his head and Ron's eyes roamed to the Ravenclaw table and to where Harry's eyes had lingered so long. "Ahh, I guess I understand, mate, I mean, every girl has had her eye on him at one point, even the Slytherin girls, heck even Hermione and Ginny." He looked at the two girls across from them with disdain. Harry chanced a half grin, but it faded quickly into the place it had once been.

"That's what I'm afraid of, she said "that would be nice" when I offered a friendship and told her it would be better than nothing, but I just thought she-" Hermione cut him off with a roll of her eyes and a clearing of her throat.

"She knew you before she knew Sebastian and Harry, she cried over you, don't make assumptions so quickly, she told you that it wasn't her idea in the first place and that she'd see you tonight, so just wait until tonight and find out what's going on." Harry contemplated her words carefully for several moments before she got fed up and heaved a deep breath. "Harry, promise me you won't screw this up a second time and mope around for weeks." Harry looked resentfully in her direction, but she just raised a brow and looked impatient and expectant.

"Ok, I promise." He voiced, lowering his eyes to his still full plate.

"Good." Both Ginny and Hermione voiced together and then exchanged cognitive glanced with smirks at their sister-like moment.

Again, during the day, Harry's focus was, well, focused on other things than his work, and as much as his companions understood, it frustrated them to a point where they were both tempted to ignore him.

Hermione consequently elbowed him Hard in the ribs, making him jump.

"What the…" he hissed and then found all eyes were on him.

"Is there something you wished to say Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked, walking towards him from the front of the room, watching him closely through her glasses. Harry fumbled upon a few words before finally finding himself.

"No… Professor, I didn't." His eyes roamed from her to his fellow students, who were watching and whispering to each other as she stood there, disbelieving, but contemplating her response to him.

"Very well then Potter, you will keep your outbursts at a count of zero from this moment on…" she paused and rose one of her wrinkled brows. "Right Mr. Potter." He stared up at her with embarrassment flooding his veins, but wasn't about to hesitate with a response.

"Yes Professor." He replied quickly. She nodded and returned to the front, words flowing from her mouth without the slightest pause, Harry turned to Hermione. "What was that for?" he whispered harshly at her. Hermione calmly grinned and jerked her head a tiny bit in implication.

"Pay attention and I won't have to do that again, if this is all you're going to think about all the time, you'll have to find someone else to borrow your notes from." He resented her a little, but saw her point, he couldn't keep this up if he wanted to be an Auror, as McGonagall herself said, he would have to raise his grades quite a bit and that would take a lot of concentration. Harry knew he had to find a way to even out things between Blaine, if it came to that, his Quiddich practices and his homework.

&)$#)

Blaine arrived at the library early that night, skipping dinner to skip the confrontation with Sebastian, but also because she was behind on a few things. Lately Blaine's mind had kept wandering, more than before, to everything that was going so wrong that she wanted to go so right. She was worried that Harry was mad at her, even though he had every right to be and that Cho wouldn't speak to her again if things went back to the way they were before with Harry.

Blaine rubbed her temple and sighed frustrated, dropping her head harshly onto the table upon her homework, nothing was going right and she missed her parents, and she'd even forgotten to write them more than once these past few weeks.

She didn't even hear Harry's footsteps as he approached her table and failed t notice him as she lifted her head and through her hand into her hair.

"Am I late? Is that why you're mad?" his voice startled her and she jumped a little, catching him off guard and making him looked surprised too. She let out a breath and grinned.

"No, you're not late and I'm not mad, I'm frustrated, really frustrated." He cocked an eyebrow and took the seat next to her.

"'Bout your homework, or…" he hesitated in finishing his sentence, ad she didn't want him to either.

"Everything." She supplied for him, making him frown and give her and questioning look.

"Everything?" he inquired, pausing as he tried to see what she really meant by watching her eyes. "Like that date of yours last night? How did that go?" Blaine saw right through his casual question, and had the urge to explain in full detail what did and didn't happen, just to make him more jealous than she knew he already was, but to lie to him, even for fun would be a sin. To lie to him, let alone to go into such detail would only make him upset, and that was the last thing she wanted.

"It got cut short." She said softly, picking up her quill again and allowing it to hover over her parchment, but not touch paper or form any word that she couldn't think of at the moment. He had an inquiring look, and rather than have him ask, she would just tell him. "I won't lie to you Harry, he kissed me… but then I feigned a sickness and left early." As relieved as Harry was on the inside, yet jealous at the same time, he only had more questions that he wanted answers too.

"Why'd you do that?" Blaine watched his expression and then let her eyes rove around the room to see no one but three others at a table at least fifty feet from them, unless others were at tables she couldn't see.

"Did you really mean that you wanted things back the way they were...before you left?" His heart jumped at the question, wondering what was to come next, whether he was going to hear what he wanted to or what he didn't.

"Yeah." He said slowly and Blaine took note of the tone to his voice, a wondering tone, but she too was relieved by his answer.

"I left because that's what I want too, I didn't want to be there and I wanted that to be you." she turned a soft shade of red and lowered her eyes. Laying her heart out on the line like that was a first for her, feeling the way she did was a first. A big smile crossed his face and he pulled his chair closer to hers.

"Really?" He questioned stupidly, even though she'd answered the question with full force before he placed the question, she looked up and a grin crossed her face, it just took over without her allowing it to.

"Didn't I already tell you I wouldn't lie to you?" She teased. Harry looked behind him, scanning the room and confusing her for a moment. When he spied that Madame Pince was heading behind a shelf of books, he turned back and kissed Blaine. When he pulled away, but moments later, for fear of getting caught and sent to McGonagall's office, he ran a hand down the side of her face and grabbed her hand.

"So you'll… you'll be my girlfriend again?" Blaine nodded and captured his lips again in a soft kiss, quickly. Harry felt like a weight had been lifted off of his chest and casually leaned back in his chair with a comfort loosening the muscles in his body. Just as sudden as he would calmed and became happy, it was ripped from him like a gust of wind had just whipped thought the room. He felt like a bullet had just penetrated his forehead, even though he didn't know what that felt like and he grabbed his scar. Harry rubbed it, trying to relieve the pain while he whispered profanities under his breath.

"Harry, Harry are you ok?" Blaine tried; pulling herself forward in her seat and getting a little worked up, wondering what was going on. Harry felt happy, even though his head hurt, he had this overwhelming feeling of happiness that he knew wasn't his own, there were different purposes to this foreign happiness and he knew what they were.

(&)))

and the plot begins... dun, dun, dun, sorry i took so long, i just had to sort things out between Harry and blaine before i got into it fully, which i will now.

to those of you who care to still read this:

YeahWhatever: thank you, i'm glad you like the story, hope you still continue to read these ones from now on, i swear the plot will thicken.

Intense: why would you hope him to be mad at her? why? i was going to take your advice, and did slightly, but... i couldn't do it, he's just happy she's speaking to him again, but very, very jealous, and we will getinto that in later chapters(hint, hint) 

Elanor Black: i remember you reading MorganS's you stories, anyways, she accepted the date because blaine is a very... odd person, she hates havign people get mad at her, plus, what was she supposed to do? just go and tell Cho that her and harry were back together? she didn't know that they were yet.

Blizzardboy134: the rules thing, yeah, for some reason my ruligns don't come up on , so what i did was i tried my best to switch it up.

luverofiction: we have one thing in common you and i... your name, i love fiction too and i'm glad you like this one, you should try reading my "truth and Dishonesty" it's going to be the best yet.

Morgaine of Ithil: blaine is my second favorite character i've ever written, she's normal and not too out there, except for the fact that she's a witch of course, but hey, we can't all be perfect. if you like blaine, you'll like 'truth and dishonest' Kasei is my favorite, she's sheltered, she shelters herself and tries to be happy because she ahs to make up for two, hailey is her twin and hailey went all dark and demdnted after a while, so kasei needs enough happiness for the two of them, but she ends up getting fed up and more chello, i think you'd like Kasei and Hailey.

babichu: wow, threats are good, only if they're not real, i'm glad you like this story that much and i'm hoping you'll read on.

Santa Claus: i'm hoping to get more reviews now that the story is picking up a little and i was flattered that you would say such a thing, to repay you as a reviewer, would you like a cameo?

Maud'Dib the master: i guess i haven't still divilged my secret as to who the new seeker is, i guess you'll justa have to wait and see, but hey, i'm sure you'll be a little surprised in the least

that's it for now, but i really hope this story is a bloody smashing success, i really like this one and will soon be at the mickey if i don't get on with the next chapter.

Afireinside


	8. With You

Chapter Eight: With You

(!)&(&)!

Blaine grabbed Harry and moved closer to him.

"Harry?" she questioned, still calm, but her nerves rattling. He raised a hand as the pain began to dull and grabbed hers from off of his shoulder.

"I'm fine" he half whispered, giving his forehead one last rub as he tried to figure out why Voldemort would have reason to be happy. He raised his eyes to Blaine in time to see her give him a look that told him she knew there was more to it than that.

"Are you trying to tell me that that, that whatever that was nothing?" she cocked her head to the side and watched him, he knew he should tell her, but he didn't know how to go about it. Harry wasn't going to make the same mistake with Blaine that he did before. "When I said I wanted things the way they were I didn't mean that I wanted us to keep things from each other." She added, sounding a bit irritated, and he knew she had every right.

"It was Voldemort." He said softly, watching her closely for the reaction he got from everybody else. She shivered slightly, she knew the name and she knew what it meant, it was the reason her father was hired in the department of mysteries in the first place.

A break in by a bunch of teenage wizards and witches and several death eaters was not an everyday occurrence at the ministry, there were things in that room that were not meant to be heard again and things that still existed that were not meant to be tampered with.

"H-how was that Lord voldemort?" she asked, and he was surprised by the use of the name, though he thought he'd explain now and ask later.

"I don't really know how, but a lot of the time my scar starts to hurt when he feels happy or angry or…" he trailed off. "Other things, I'm not sure how to explain it." Blaine nodded.

"So what was this one, was he angry? And how do you know that that's why it hurts? When he feels an emotion?" Blaine's questions were flying through her head and she couldn't stop them, but she could keep them. He sort of shook his head.

"He was happy and i know that because I feel his emotions when my scar hurts, even though it hurts, I get this overwhelming feeling of happiness… or anger." Blaine bit her lip as she tried to think about what he just said, make sense of it all, it was a lot to take in, but she was glad he'd told her.

"S- so do you know –why- he was happy?" Harry shook his head; he had ideas as to why, but none for sure.

"Maybe he's got plans, I mean, he's still strong, he could possibly be planning a way to murder me at this very moment. " Blaine's eyes shot open wide and her jaw faltered open a bit. Harry was shocked at her reaction, and then grew a little grin. "I'm kidding." It seemed as though a weight was lifted off of Blaine as she began to breathe again. She furrowed her brow and punched him in the arm; he grasped it and made a face at her.

"Don't say those kinds of things." She reprimanded him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." He grinned.

"Jeeze, at your age?" he played, teasingly. "It was the truth, voldemort wants to kill me, he always has, and he's still strong." Blaine had no idea that this was what Harry was messed up in, she knew the whole 'boy who lived' story but nobody knew the entire truth, especially since he'd never even told her he was a wizard.

"So, what exactly are you trying to tell me?" she asked, though she didn't know that any of the answers he could give her would either be long or in short, they would give her nearly nothing to go on.

"I don't exactly know how to explain it to you." Blaine cocked an eyebrow, leaning back in her chair and giving him that expectant look, telling him that he needed to tell her. "You know what that means then don't you?" he asked her and she smiled at him.

"What's that." His grin grew wider and he pushed his bag up onto the table.

"I'm going to have to spend hours with you, it's a long and very boring story that will take an extreme amount of time." Blaine shook her head.

"Then put it in the short version." She replied teasingly. "Don't bore me." He grabbed his heart as if he'd been shot there, leaning back in his chair suddenly, Blaine laughed under her breath.

"As much as I would love to spend those countless hours with you, but I have all of this homework due in three days, including today and tomorrow night I have Quiddich practice." He was taken aback by her answer.

"You play Quiddich?" he questioned, and she nodded. "What do you play?" he asked, his brow lowering itself slowly in his confusion, he never knew she played Quiddich.

"I made the team as a seeker, I played before, as chaser, but they already had chasers and…" she stopped as she noticed his speechlessness. "What?" he sat quiet fro another moment as things began to sink in?

"Seeker…"she nodded. "I didn't even know you played." Blaine half grinned again and then moved the book from beside her on the table farther onto the table so it wouldn't fall onto the floor.

"I think there's a lot of things we still need to tell each other, Harry." He slowly nodded, like he was thinking real hard and could barely get everything straight, "like the fact that I never told my parent we broke up." She supplied, now avoiding his eyes. "My mum liked you, I mean she _really_ liked you, partially because she knew everything about you and thought I did, even though I did and she…" he cut her off.

"I get it." He voiced simply, making her shut up. "Besides, we didn't really break up, I didn't cann you and you didn't cann me, so it never really happened." Blaine nodded.

"Yes, but if you sent me letters and I didn't respond, in technicalities, I _did_ cann you." this made it even harder to look him in the eye, she felt bad that she'd done that and never even opened his letters. Harry stifled a laugh and scratched the back of his neck, trying to desperately hide the hurt that now filled his heart.

"Yeah, I guess you did." He was silent for another few second, which Blaine felt a lump in her throat, barricading her voice from escaping. She picked up her quill and ran her fingers down along the shaft of it. "And you never read my letters either, which I still have." Blaine had thoughts of how many times she'd picked them up and wanted to read them going through her head. Barkley, once had got a hold of one and was caught with it before he could rip the letter apart, which only left it covered in doggie slobber until it dried. Harry sighed. "If only you'd have read them… maybe things wouldn't be so strange right now, and it never would have been the way it is… everything I've ever felt, thought, loved, lived through, my whole life story is in those letters, everything I'd failed to tell you." Blaine felt amazingly bad, there was nothing she wouldn't do to be able to go back in time and read the letters, to change the way she'd acted when she first started here.

"I'm sorry." She whispered under her breath, and realized she hadn't said it loud enough for him to hear. "I'm sorry Harry, really I am." She paused and watched him same as he watched her, his eyes almost looking right into her soul, she didn't even care if that was the case. "Maybe all this time was a good thing though, we did grow so close so fast Harry, and I know that because after a mere two months we were both hurt extremely when the time to depart came." His brow fell and he frowned.

"What are you saying?" he asked suspiciously. Harry wondered if she meant that they should spend more time apart. Blaine smiled and dropped her gaze as she realized she'd been neglecting homework that needed to be done and propped open a book in front of her with a slight laugh.

"Nothing really, just making a point… are you ready for the Gryffindor Slytherin match?" she diverted the subject, hoping she might be able to concentrate on her work as she filtered the pages and picked out the information she needed to write her essay on The Faery Of Dark Despair and the cure to the deepening darkness that consumes any living being she comes in contact with. Blaine looked up and at5 Harry, who was looking at nothing in particular. "Harry, you better get something done,…" she laughed; he looked up and then down to his parchment.

"Right… yes…" he got up and disappeared, leaving Blaine to her own devices, her homework as he searched for something that might help him to do 'something' with his homework. He returned several moments later, a single book in his hand entitled 'the Field Guide To Little People' Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"What has Professor Tonks Got you studying in Defense?" Harry set the book upon the table and gave an awkward, disinterested grin as if his mind were still elsewhere.

"Elves, the Shopiltee… I have no clue really…" he trailed off and had an almost thoughtful look upon his face as he mellowed in the thought of the girl next to him, ignoring the sight, sound and everything else of the people around him but her, while he flipped the pages. "Blaine, I know it's a while away, but I don't want to wait and ask later and have you have other plans and then feel stupid-" she cut him off.

"Harry, just spit it out for Merlin's sake, if you want to ask me something… go ahead." She laughed lightly, thinking how cute he looked turning a light shade of red and trying to hold back his grin.

"Umm, well, I wanted to ask if you'd go with Ron, Hermione and I to the first hogsmede." Blaine almost said straight out 'yes' but what stopped her, was the thought of what his friends thought of her after all of this mayhem, she looked down to her book again, feigning a grin as if everything were fine.

"Well, I promise not to make any other plans if you'll promise to ask again when it gets a little closer, okay?" he nodded as she looked up at him, still playing with the same grin. He grinned too, thinking it was just her being herself, same as when she'd told him this summer that she might have plans the same day as his birthday, when he knew she knew when it was.

"Okay…" he laughed, getting to his work, looking away from her while her smile faded and she worried.

'_A shopiltee, appears as a miniature water horse, they generally shun the new and distrust iron and steel…'_ the words just filtered down onto Harry's paper as if magic…

sSs

Well then, it's been quite some time, but I think I've straightened things out a bit, or at least set myself up to properly straighten them out… the plot thickens…

To my reviewers:

Santa Claus: i'm glad you would like to be included, i have a great idea... and i',m glad you liked it, the letters, ahh yes, the letters, you have no idea how smart you are do you? you'll see in time.

Morgaine of Ithil: Voldemort is a tricksy little thing aint her, you have no idea how much.

Intense: you just think that they are solved, the problems, it seems that way because of how much they actually care for eachother. but being Harry Potter and being blaine aren't the easiest tasks, remeber how last time, when Harry had sirius and cared so deeply about him... thanks for the critisism, it gave me the pov of someone who didn't like the fact that things worked out so easy, you saw something that others didn't but maybe you didn't actually see it at all...

AfireInside.


End file.
